


Well, That Escalated Quickly

by NurseDarry, xantissa



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Community: happy_trekmas, Emo, Fluff and Smut, Just tons of sex, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, oh yeah and rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/pseuds/NurseDarry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan goes into heat, but he’s Khan, so nothing is simple.  A variation of the ABO dynamic as an excuse for mostly porn. Written for the 2015 Happy_Trekmas Fest. (So keep in mind this contains my recip's kinks - I'm on shaky ground here!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, That Escalated Quickly

**Author's Note:**

> Super huge thanks to [Xantissa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa) for pretty much all of the good bits in here. Also thanks to all the McKirk, Khirk, and McKhirk authors and readers who keep this fandom alive. 
> 
> And of course, thank you to my lovely beta, [DelphiPSmith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiPsmith) for cleaning this up. (Literally, not metaphorically of course, because...that wouldn't be much fun!)

In McCoy’s experience, it was usually Omegas who asked for medical leave in their time of heat. But somehow it wasn’t surprising that, ever since it was revealed that Khan, leader of the Augments, ruler of over a quarter of the Earth 300 hundred years ago, yes, _that_ Khan, was an Omega, everything McCoy knew about them had been thrown into doubt. Now, apparently, every six months, most _Alphas_ on board of the Enterprise were going to literally be “jumping ship” when Khan went into heat.

When McCoy first approached Khan to try and offer some advice on how to deal with Alphas in this day and age, all it got him was a raised brow and a molasses-slow answer suffused with fake, mocking surprise.

“There are Alphas on board?”

Judging by the way almost every Alpha cowered before him, confused by the conflicting instincts to _mate! must mate!_ and _predator! run for your life!_ , it shouldn’t have been a surprise at all.

McCoy himself was perhaps one of the few exceptions: an Alpha who had mostly overcome his outward fear of the Augment, instead opting for extreme caution and terseness. Whether it was a result of being one of the few crewman who’d known Khan since the _Enterprise_ had first encountered him, or if it was just his take-no-bullshit attitude, he didn’t cower. But he wasn’t reckless enough to get _totally_ Alpha on the man; he wanted to keep his skull intact, thank you very much.

* * *

He and the _Enterprise_ ’s CMO had always enjoyed a relatively _secure_ relationship. That is, whenever Khan had been in Medbay before, he’d either been flanked by a squad of red-shirted heavies (who were absolutely no threat, but if it made everyone feel safer, so be it), or talking to the doctor behind a locked office door, because the topic was…delicate, and it actually made _Khan_ feel safer. A picture perfect case of mutually assured destruction, that.

Thusly, Khan now found himself back again, behind the doctor’s locked door, this time not discussing his impending heat but rather attempting damage-control, now that he was in it. Or, to be more precise, that’s what he wanted the doctor to think.

“What is this?” Khan asked, looking at the hypospray in the doctor's hands. 

Although currently said CMO seemed less prickly than normal, instead appearing more flustered, tugging at the collar of his uniform every so often and making a concerted effort not to look Khan in the eye. The caution and the terseness had always been present, but the fidgeting was something new.

Khan smirked, enjoying spreading the misery. If he had to be in heat, he was damn well going to make every god-damned Alpha in the area suffer too.

“It’s - uh - a special concentrated vitamin and hormone supplement. I tried to modify it so that it’ll work on your enhanced metabolism, but there’s no guarantee.” The doctor looked even more uncomfortable now, more flushed than Khan had ever seen him. “It’s standard operating procedure to offer it to any Omega in heat as a means of helping maintain the body’s need for extra nutrients while the body’s systems are running amok…” McCoy trailed off.

Khan looked at the hypo again. “It’s tailored especially for Omegas?”

McCoy shook his head. “Nope, it’s engineered to suit all humans carrying genes for the ABO dynamic.” He stopped and uncharacteristically cleared his throat before continuing. “It should be used by all...participants...during an Omega’s heat. It works immediately, and should last for a week in a human. Of course, it might not be sufficient with your altered constitution, but it couldn’t hurt…”

The doctor was still talking but Khan wasn’t listening. How typical. A supplement offered to an Omega, as if he couldn’t damn well look after himself. And choose who he wanted to take to bed; if McCoy thought Khan would be bringing in an Alpha for a hypo - provided he could even find one he’d consider mating with - the good doctor had another think coming. If he brought anybody in, it would surely be for neutering rather than anything else. As it was, it would be embarrassing enough to couple as quickly and efficiently and _privately_ as possible.

Khan hated the twitchy, restless feeling even more than the constant ache in his belly. The fact that he was actually compelled to _notice_ the Alphas in all their glaring inadequacy was just tiresome.

Still...

McCoy, who plainly fell into the Alpha category, as Khan couldn’t help but observe, was easy on the eyes, smelled quite nice, and best of all was medically trained, which implied knowledge of anatomy and – as a result of Khan’s presence on board – he now had a basic grounding in Augment physiology. And he always showed a proper amount of respect. Well, most of the time. Khan also knew that just below the doctor’s professional exterior lay a man of deep passion, which surfaced when the man was angered or stressed. Although usually McCoy directed it towards the captain or first officer. 

What would it be like to have that passion directed towards him, Khan wondered.

As fast as Khan was, the good doctor had no chance of reacting when the Augment snatched the hypospray away and pressed it against McCoy’s neck, quickly applying a dose.

The doctor stumbled back, staring wide-eyed, hand pressed against his neck as if Khan had taken a chunk of flesh from him.

Grumbling internally Khan sat down on the nearest medbed and pulled off his boots. Sometimes it was so tiresome being the one in charge. He had to do everything himself, it seemed.

“What was that for? Why do I…?” the doctor spluttered as Khan took off one of his socks, stuffed it into his boot and began pulling off the other one.

“Khan!?” McCoy was spluttering and staring _still_.

“Humans,” Khan muttered with an exasperated sigh and let the sock fall from his fingers, “so _slow_.

* * *

The finesse with which Khan did anything began to slip as he discarded the last of his clothing. Clearly his heat was winning the battle for control, and although he rose to his feet as gracefully as always, with the usual aristocratic sneer firmly etched upon his handsome features, he then launched himself at McCoy, arms reaching out and grabbing the doctor anywhere he could get a handhold. It was as if McCoy was enemy territory to be conquered – and Khan was very, very good at conquering. His tunic was treated the way as any other obstacles Khan had encountered, i.e. shredded into nonexistence. The sheer physicality of the man, the awareness of his strength and body had McCoy at a disadvantage from the start, and Khan had halfway stripped him before McCoy fully grasped the situation.

They tumbled to the floor and Khan pulled the remaining scraps of the doctor’s shirt away before McCoy was able to right himself and push feebly at the Augment. Khan being Khan, McCoy had anticipated an attack, but not quite so soon or quite so comprehensive. He’d thought he’d at least have time to get undressed. But Khan obviously had other ideas. 

However, the doctor didn’t _do_ quick and dirty (at least not the first time), and an Omega in heat was no exception. Even this one. McCoy had a reputation to maintain, after all. And though an Alpha, he was an Alpha whose mama had raised him as a gentleman. His Hippocratic Oath had only cemented that upbringing.

“Wait a minute, dammit!” McCoy cursed, not sounding anything like a gentleman. He pushed at Khan’s chest, not really expecting to move the Augment, but to his surprise, Khan paused his frontal attack. Whether he was surprised at McCoy’s command - he had used his firmest doctor voice - or whether he simply chose to stop, McCoy didn’t know or care; he just used the reprieve to his advantage. 

“If you insist on doing this, we’re going to do it right!” He pushed again at Khan, putting enough distance between them to hurriedly undress and right the two of them so that they sat, rather than lay, sprawled across McCoy’s office floor. “I know it’s not easy for you in this state, but let me…” the doctor began, finishing by leaning in and sealing his lips over Khan’s.

The Augment stilled, obviously not expecting the display of affection. McCoy knew enough Augment physiology to be aware that for most Omegas heats were all about losing control, fucking until exhausted, not this...this closeness. But McCoy had never been with an Omega strong enough to rip his arms out of their sockets when in the throes of heat, and dying of sex wasn’t how he saw his end. At least not now.

“Let me, please…” he said, drawing back and slowly raising a hand to push the sweaty dark hair out of the Augment’s face. “Let me make this...more for you than just the rut. I promise there’ll be that,” he clarified at the look of confusion on Khan’s face, “but there’s time for this too. I promise.”

Khan looked at him like he’d lost his mind, then, reaching up to the hand extended into his hair, he oh-so-carefully pulled it away. He rose and taking the doctor’s other hand as well, yanked McCoy into a standing position. If it had been hard to ignore the miles of skin Khan had tempted him with before, the sight of the Augment displaying it now, along with his impressive erection, had McCoy questioning his determination to slow things down. 

“Really, Doctor, you defy the laws of common sense as well as human dynamics.” Khan’s voice was rough, breathy. “I insist you get on with it.”

McCoy swallowed hard. “Yes, yes. I will,” he finally managed to stutter. “Turn around.” 

Khan snarled, or maybe it was a grin; whatever it was, the man acquiesced.

McCoy, still slightly stunned but determined, stumbled closer and reached out a hand to touch the surprisingly smooth skin stretched over the powerful, sculpted back.

Khan looked over his shoulder, eyes hot and fierce, his whole body hovering at the edge of violence much more suited to an Alpha than an Omega.

“Well then, Doctor,” he purred, half-mocking, half-inviting. “Show me just how good you are with those hands.” 

At least that part of his reputation preceded him, and McCoy smiled to himself. Even the mighty Khan wasn’t immune to rumour.

Khan’s muscles shifted as he stretched invitingly; they stood out sharply against his pale skin, making the doctor swallow at the sheer power of the man. Like everybody on this ship, McCoy had fantasised about mating Khan during one of his heats. The very thought of having an Omega under him was enough to blow any Alpha’s mind. With Khan, McCoy figured that reality would be both hotter and much more terrifying.

He pressed both palms flat against Khan’s shoulder blades, feeling the strong bones move under the layer of hard muscle. He slowly slid his palms downwards, letting himself savor the heat and the smoothness of the skin, enjoying the sweet, alluring scent of Khan’s heat. It tickled his nose and slid heavily down his throat, filling his lungs and warming McCoy’s whole body. He was ridiculously hard, just from this. Just from smelling, watching, _being_ this close.

Some part of the doctor vaguely expected to die a horrifyingly gruesome death for the liberties he was taking, but his palms slid all the way down that sculpted back unchallenged.

McCoy tried to reconcile the reality of the Khan he knew with the knowledge that the man was actually an Omega, genetically predisposed to being taken. But with acres of perfectly chiselled muscles staring McCoy in the face, his focus was drawn elsewhere.

McCoy’s fingers moved from the fiercely hard muscles of Khan’s ass to the crease between, already swollen and a little slick to the touch. He ran curious fingers over that shockingly vulnerable place. The reality that Khan-goddamned-Singh was letting him get this close, was actually letting him _touch him_ , was mind-blowing. McCoy wasn’t the youngest or the strongest of the Alphas aboard the _Enterprise_ , he wasn’t even the most dominating. 

Khan, looking over his shoulder, was watching him with half-lidded eyes, their indefinable color darker than usual but far too aware. He was like no Omega McCoy had ever seen. Too in control, too powerful, too _dangerous_ to even think about taking him the way he would an ordinary Omega. Khan didn’t need to make it any more explicit that, should McCoy do anything not to the Augment’s liking, Khan would be the only one leaving Medbay on his own legs.

McCoy thought about pressing his fingers into that hot, slick place, but he’d been a doctor for too long to ignore how soft the skin was, how delicate. The heat was making all the tissues there swollen, and no doubt very sensitive. It would probably hurt Khan a bit, fingers being so much rougher than a cock, with its smooth skin and blunted edges. McCoy shuddered at the very thought of having tacit permission to fuck him; his own cock, achingly hard already, would be in there soon.

Falling to his knees, McCoy leaned forward. A tongue would be so much more appropriate than fingers, he was sure.

The surprised, strangled sound Khan made was a prize in itself. And the sharp spike of pheromones as McCoy licked delicately at the sensitive hole stroked his ego immensely. He could almost taste the surprise in Khan as he licked all around the entrance to the Augment’s body before firming his tongue and pushing in. There was resistance at first, the muscle tight and unyielding. McCoy was patient though; he just took a better hold of the other man's hips and went to work. He stroked the whole area with the flat of his tongue, simply enjoying the smoothness and vulnerability. It didn’t take long, or maybe McCoy just got lost in the stunning intimacy of the caress, but when he tried pushing in again, the sphincter parted almost willingly under the pressure of his tongue. He focused on getting as deep as possible, pushing and teasing the muscles to give him more room still, gently preparing it for a much larger invasion.

As much as he tried to focus solely on Khan, it became difficult to ignore his own cock. McCoy wished he could reach down and stroke himself off, but he knew it wouldn’t help. His erection was an involuntary reaction to an Omega in heat, and no amount of self-stimulation would give him any relief. Until he got inside Khan, until his skin was in direct contact with the chemicals in the natural lubricant an Omega produced while aroused, McCoy wasn’t going to get any release.

At last the doctor became aware of his protesting knees and sat back on his heels, wiping his chin of fluid and looking up at Khan. He froze at the sight he was met with.

Khan was leaning against the wall, eyes closed, lips open and panting, obviously swollen from being bitten. He was flushed, and pressing his forehead to the cool wall, very obviously fighting for control. Both his hands were pressed flat in front of him, the long elegant fingers stretched and tense. McCoy could barely believe how far gone Khan seemed. And it was _his_ doing that had achieved such a reaction. A hot rush of pleasure rolled over him.

McCoy rose, his knees popping embarrassingly as he straightened, and put his hands on the sharp blades of Khan’s hips, allowing himself the illusion of dominance, of _caging_ this tiger. There was something so very primal and arousing in thinking he could have, could control, could _force_ Khan to bend to his will. He knew it was nothing but a fantasy, but it stoked the fires in him into raging inferno. An Omega had to choose to submit to an Alpha; not just any would do. This is what kept the dynamic going, what kept it undiluted. That _this_ Omega no doubt had assessed and discounted many Alphas, in his own time as well as his present, made McCoy feel even more pleased. And cherished; something he’d missed for so long.

Feeling himself losing control, McCoy leaned into Khan, letting his body blanket the powerful man as much as possible. It was almost painful, the shock of all that naked skin against his, the heat and unmistakable power. His hard, leaking cock was pressed to Khan’s thigh, the friction making it sweetly sore. Shuddering with the influx of sensation, McCoy mouthed at Khan’s shoulder, tasting the hard jut of bones and tense muscle, letting his lips follow the shape of a tendon. When he reached Khan’s neck he sucked as hard as he could, wanting to leave a lasting mark there. 

Khan shivered under him but didn't protest. His body was feverishly hot but yielding and McCoy had the insane urge to bite Khan’s nape as though bonding, something his ex-wife had loved when he’d done it during sex, even if the gesture was nothing now but a biological instinct left over from their more primitive ancestors. He rubbed his lips over the fetchingly-available neck and thrust his hips at the same time, letting his cock slide between the firm cheeks of Khan’s ass, and lower, over his perineum, hitting the already tightening balls and the heavy cock beyond. It was incredibly gratifying, how Khan widened his stance to _let_ him.

He pressed his teeth gently to the nape of Khan’s neck, testing how far that unusual compliancy would let him go, but a low, threatening rumble shuddered through Khan, quickly edging its way into a growl.

McCoy shifted his mouth away from the spot immediately and pressed his open lips to the Khan’s jawbone in mute apology, pressing kisses to the flushed plane of his cheek, the corner of his open mouth, anywhere he could reach until Khan tilted his head to meet the kisses in silent forgiveness.

Reaching down to take hold of his cock, McCoy had to bite his lip till it nearly bled to keep control, the stimulation both too much and not enough. He lined himself and pressed in. 

An Omega in heat produced an astounding amount of hormones and muscle relaxants, all of which were floating in Khan’s bloodstream right now. An Omega was naturally (though not exclusively) predisposed to penetration, their muscles more flexible, yet it still felt like a small miracle as McCoy watched the head of his cock spread the muscle and then slowly disappear inside. The grip on his cock was almost painful, so tight it punched the breath right out of him. For an insane moment McCoy wondered if Khan had ever had anybody inside him before, for him to be this tight.

Khan made a choked-off sound and undulated under him, a slow, deep roll that started at his shoulders, travelled down his back and ended at his hips, irrevocably pushing McCoy in deeper, down to the hilt.

McCoy wasn’t quite clear about what happened next. All he was aware of was the incredible grip on his cock, the infernal heat, and the urge to _mate_ , to _fuck_ like an animal, to fill Khan with his cock, his come, everything.

His heart pounding in his ears, he didn’t even care how hard he was gripping Khan’s hips – on a normal human he would be leaving bruises that would last for weeks. Khan gave no indication of minding it at all. With both hands braced on the wall, head hanging low, he matched McCoy thrust for thrust, pushing his ass back to meet them, forcing McCoy to go in as deeply as possible _every single time_. McCoy’s one conscious thought was that, either by sheer will or good fortune, it felt like he was brushing Khan’s prostate with each thrust. That was good. Had he not been in the throes of heat-induced carnality, this was something he’d make sure to achieve; it was a glorious feeling, both giving and receiving.

He tried to hold on, to last longer, partly to make it better for Khan but mostly because he wanted this to last longer, to have more to remember later.

When it was almost too much, when he knew he was close, McCoy shifted, trying to reach his hand around to the Augment’s cock, to get him off first. 

He never managed, though. In order to free his hand, McCoy pressed closer to Khan’s back, plastering himself to that sweat-slick flesh. The other man made a shocked, guttural sound. McCoy realized Khan had come without being touched when he smelled the bitter sharp scent of semen in the air. Khan contracted around him so hard it was enough to pull the orgasm out of McCoy. It felt a little like dying. The pleasure was so intense, so overblown, it whitened every sense but the smell of an Omega in heat and the heavy pulses of his cock pumping come into that incredibly tight body.

When McCoy came back to himself he found he was leaning limply on Khan, almost lying across the Augment. No surprise, since the doctor’s muscles felt like overcooked pasta at the moment. What was a surprise was Khan _letting_ him. He was panting and as sweaty as McCoy, though he was reassuringly steady on his feet.

Leaning one hand on the wall, the other on Khan’s hip, McCoy slowly, carefully pulled out.

There was something extremely dirty, scorchingly hot just watching his already softening member slowly ease out of that swollen, slightly abraded passage.

 _His._

When Khan made an irritated sound, McCoy reflexively sought to soothe him, placing his palms over Khan’s hands, which still rested against the wall, and laced their fingers together gently. Khan straightened at the unexpected display of affection, still breathing heavily, obviously still coming down from the high that had gripped them both.

Knowing these moments of closeness were numbered, McCoy impulsively brought one of Khan’s hands to his mouth and kissed his knuckles, before pushing himself away, giving the Augment the personal space he knew Khan would soon want. Then he promptly sank to the floor, waiting for his galloping heart to regain some kind of equilibrium.

* * *

McCoy had just finished struggling back into his trousers when the door opened.

 _The door opened_. 

That wasn’t supposed to happen. Only he and the captain could overri-- _Oh_.

“Bones, I need to --” 

Jim’s eyes moved from the doctor to Khan, who still stood gloriously naked, although he had retrieved his clothing and was holding it in one powerful hand.

“What the hell is going on in here?” the captain asked in the tone he normally reserved for officious bureaucrats.

Before McCoy could formulate any sensible reply, Khan spoke. “ _Captain_ , ignorance, feigned or otherwise, is so unbecoming.” 

The doctor stifled a grin as Jim gaped like a goldfish and watched Khan as he elegantly slipped back into his briefs, then stretched. 

In an effort not to gape himself, McCoy went to the replicator and requested two large glasses of water. He was happy to let Khan respond on his behalf, seeing as the captain hadn’t given him a second glance since noticing the Augment. He wasn’t sure he knew what to say to Jim, also an Alpha, also his friend.

“You two just… You just did it, didn’t you?” Jim finally found his voice again.

Khan reached out a long arm and took the glass of water McCoy held out to him. Khan watched the captain’s reactions carefully, no doubt assessing, analysing, always with the appearance of being in control, even though McCoy knew the Augment was anything but at the moment.

McCoy watched Khan drink down the glass of water, the Augment’s eyes never leaving Jim. Just as the captain’s attention never left his as he did so. McCoy was reminded of two dogs sizing each other up for a fight, only one of them was definitely meaner, and it wasn’t the captain.

Jim took a deep breath. “You’re in heat,” he said.

Khan finished his water and handed the glass back to McCoy without looking at him. “Oh you are clever.” 

McCoy nearly choked on all the sarcasm and condescending amusement Khan managed to cram into that short sentence. He refilled the glass and handed it back to Khan.

Jim wasn’t finished. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Khan didn’t respond, just raised his brows and drank some water, all but provoking violence in Jim. McCoy had to admit, he’d never in his life seen an Omega this willing to snap into a fight, so damned dominating. 

“It’s none of your business, Jim,” McCoy said. A little cattily maybe, but it was also true.

Jim dug in his heels. “I’m the captain, you should have come to me. Hell, you should have told me you were an Omega.” 

Khan spoke before McCoy could draw a breath. “The doctor was the most suitable person to disclose that information to. I was hoping to be spared the...indignity. But it would seem this century is no closer to finding a proper suppressant for this...condition than was mine.” He finished the second glass and handed it back to McCoy. Jim watched their unspoken interaction as carefully as he digested the spoken words. 

“Believe me, if there were such a thing, the Vulcans would have discovered it ages ago,” McCoy deadpanned as he set the empty glasses on his desk. But neither man heard him. Or if they did, they didn’t care.

Jim scowled. “I could have...helped you.” Both Alphas watched as Khan pulled his tunic over his head, covering up that exquisite chest.

“No doubt,” Khan said with a leer. “But your doctor was just as...helpful.”

“My doc--?” Jim’s eyes narrowed. “Not like I could.”

“Jim!” McCoy used his best doctor voice. “In all fairness, that’s not why he came here.”

Jim finally tore his eyes away from Khan. “But it happened anyway,” he said, his tone full of poorly-concealed resentment.

“Well...I _am_ an Alpha, and I’m not immune.”

“Gentlemen, I do apologize. I seem to have come between --” Khan began, smirking. 

“You were convenient!” Jim snapped. He glared at McCoy and for a moment it seemed the doctor’s world tilted. “I’m _the_ Alpha!” Jim shouted. His eyes narrowed even further and McCoy nearly took a step back. He looked...wild...possessed.

Angered himself now, McCoy stood his ground. “You’re not any more Alpha than any other on the ship, Jim!”

“No, he’s not,” Khan agreed and both men started as though they’d forgotten he was there. McCoy was disappointed to see that the Augment was now completely dressed. Khan stood between them, looking back and forth, eyes glassy and pupils dilated, so obviously _interested_ it hurt. Then he faced the captain fully and straightened. McCoy fought back a pang of...what? _What?_ “But you are the captain, and perhaps you should have been informed.”

McCoy was stunned into silence. Again he watched the two men assess each other.

“Exactly,” Jim agreed, then looked Khan up and down. “And perhaps...more,” he said with a flash of those famous baby blues.

It was all McCoy could do not to roll his own eyes at such a display. But clearly it was working.

Khan leered again. “More indeed, _Captain_.” 

Jim gave Khan his patented smirk. McCoy balled his fists, trying to maintain calm, but the air was electric with ego and pheromones; there was no way this was going to end well.

“Bridge to Captain Kirk.” McCoy heard Uhura’s voice from the desk console. “There’s an incoming Starfleet communication that requires your authorisation to view and respond to. ‘Khan Singh to contact the Starfleet cryogenics lab.’ Orders of Admiral Pike, sir.”

The tableau in the doctor’s office remained still for a beat longer. Then, without further comment, Khan strode out the door and out of Medbay without a backward glance, Jim hard at his heels. 

McCoy took a deep breath, inhaling the charged air, and sat down at his desk, reaching for a drawer. _Dammit_ , he thought. _I’m on duty,_ and _full of a hypo’s worth of medication. And angry at my best friend. And still aroused._

He poured a drink anyway. It seemed like the best idea, all things considered.

* * *

Khan stared at the screen in front of him, the numbers there mocking him. He could focus but it required effort, because every time he stopped actively doing it, his mind drifted to the events of a few hours before, how it had felt to be stretched by McCoy, the lovely combination of pain and pleasure that punched through the haze at the first thrust.

Oddly enough, the sensation of the doctor’s careful, almost reverent hands sliding over Khan’s skin had been almost as enticing as the sex. There was something oddly alluring in being both filled by the Alpha’s hard length and so obviously worshipped at the same time. He had liked being filled, liked the mix of sensation. The way it had been uncomfortable at first, riding the edge of too much, too soon, too deep. Khan loved the way he became oversensitive so soon, how his body got confused about whether it should open for more or reject the intrusion, how he couldn’t think of anything but the cock slowly forcing itself in deeper. He secretly adored how far it pushed him, how it made him pant and close his eyes, feeling himself being invaded. That McCoy had been able to reach his prostate was a nice bonus, but frankly he didn’t really need the additional stimulation. Just the slick slide of silky hard flesh was enough to push him to the verge of release.

Khan resurfaced from his little spell to find the armrests of his utilitarian desk chair mangled and the screen in a screensaver mode.

He obviously was in the mood for sex. 

Still. 

Again.

_Damn it._

Being in heat was _horrible_.

He shut down the computer and got up. It was obviously high time to spread the misery around. Seeing the ship’s Alphas and Betas almost tripping over their feet to get as far away from him as possible was a balm for his frayed nerves and never failed to cheer him up. 

He especially loved cornering them in the turbolifts. It was like their balls just shrivelled and fell off in his presence, a most curious – and gratifying – sight.

With a nod to himself, he left his quarters, intent on sharing his frustration. 

He was a generous person, that way.

Then he remembered Kirk.

* * *

McCoy got on with his job, it was what he was best at, even in the most bizarre of circumstances. And he’d been through a lot of those in the last year or two.

Didn’t mean he had to be happy about it. For the last few days, after...well, after everything, he’d resisted the pull of stimulants and the bottle and had just worked, but he couldn’t help but feel that this latest series of events had been a turning point of sorts. Sure, he’d had fall-outs with Jim and the crew; with Spock, it was a near-daily event. But this felt...different. Like they’d turned a corner.

It wasn’t jealousy. In fact, McCoy had pretty much forgotten about Khan, aside from his physical attraction, the amazing way he’d felt. Oh well, _better_ , and all that.

But Jim’s words, although spoken under the influence of jealousy and confusion, brought back the old insecurities. _Had_ he just been a convenience? There were other Alphas on the ship, after all, but perhaps Khan didn’t know them. Or trust them, more like. McCoy couldn’t help but snort at the thought. Trust. Ha. Khan clearly didn’t trust McCoy with everything, but there had been a time Khan trusted him with his family; knowing McCoy’s love of life, perhaps he felt he could trust him with his body as well. McCoy knew from personal experience the mating urgency in both Alphas and Omegas, but in Khan’s case… Well, nothing was ever simple. And Jim thrown into the mix just made it crazier.

So, a convenience he may have been, but had he been _enough_? Unlikely, considering the eye-fucking between Khan and Jim during the captain’s brief tirade in Medbay, and the fact they hadn’t knotted, but McCoy was sure that even suggesting it at that point would have ended up with blood being spilled. True, McCoy was more a lover than a hot la – even his wife had criticised him for that, for the times when she’d wanted quick and dirty and he’d never been able to do it, even for her. Khan was obviously after the same, especially in this state when Omegas (and, therefore, Alphas) were in the throes of blinding heat. McCoy couldn’t imagine the Augment doing slow and passionate even outside the heats.

But… But _he_ , he had loved it. Never in a million years would McCoy have believed he’d have anyone as fine as Khan, regardless of circumstance. For years he’d watched Jim, lucky in maybe not love, but sex at least, and envied him his prowess, the easy way he got on with pretty much everyone, his physique which seemed to take all kinds of abuse and be none the worse for it. All the time he spent pursuing and being pursued by the pretty boys and girls. The sheer physicality of the man, so reminiscent of Khan actually.

Being father to a wonderful and beautiful daughter was fulfilling to be sure, but McCoy was as human as the next man who’d realised he might have a thing for… _Oh no._ No, he was not entertaining any more inappropriate thoughts about any other crew members. 

Jim had belittled McCoy, clearly feeling jealous, but he’d been cruel too. McCoy was smart enough to know that was the hormones talking, but it still stung. As most people were aware, the captain was an overachiever when it came to sex, but McCoy wasn’t going to let him spoil this, regardless of Khan’s motivations. 

And why the hell was he sitting here ruminating about what _Jim_ thought, anyway?

The doctor forced his thoughts back to the remainder of the brief, heated discussion. Had Khan blamed McCoy for not telling Jim about his condition? Did the Augment seriously think McCoy would disclose anything about a crew member’s health unless it affected the safety of the ship or the crew? He wondered if it was himself specifically Khan didn’t trust, or just anyone not an Augment.

But...in this case, it could affect the safety of the crew. So why _had_ he not said anything to Jim? Was his ego as an Alpha interfering with his duty as a doctor and a Starfleet officer, just for the opportunity to mate with an Omega? 

With _this_ Omega, he heard himself think. This one was...special. And clearly the captain felt the same. 

McCoy shook his head. Enough of this self-deprecating navel gazing. He cleared his mind, firmly planted himself back in “doctor mode”, and set about formulating a plan to get a hypo full of supplements into the captain before Khan wore him out. 

And if anyone accused McCoy of using maybe just a little more force than was strictly necessary while inoculating the captain, he’d deny it till the cows came home.

* * *

Khan felt the corner of his mouth tug up when the turbolift door slid open and the wide, surprised blue eyes met his. Feeling a curious mix of emotions he took a very deliberate step in. As the door slid closed behind him with a soft whoosh, he made sure to keep eye contact with Kirk. Beyond the initial step back that came more from surprise than anything else, Kirk stood his ground. Was it bravery or just sheer stupidity that made the man challenge him so?

“Khan,” Kirk greeted him warily, eying Khan’s aggressive posture.

The problem with enclosed spaces on a starship was, as Khan soon realised, the closed air circulation. Within moments the space between them was flooded with pheromones. Khan saw Kirk’s nostrils flare and a subtle flush spread slowly outward from his neck. Usually this type of reaction wasn’t a problem for Khan, since the fear he incited in most Alphas drowned out their lust quickly enough. However, Jim Kirk seemed to have less sense than god gave a lemming. 

“ _Captain_ ,” Khan greeted, forcing his voice to twist the title into something unrecognizable. He always enjoyed the involuntary twitch his greeting caused.

He watched Kirk’s pupils dilate and knew his pulse had spiked up rapidly. They were both drowning in pheromones by now. Khan could feel his own pulse spiking rapidly and the ache in his belly ratcheted up a few degrees. He would rather die than lose control, however, and determinedly ignored just how good the captain smelled.

Kirk pressed the override button and stopped the turbolift mid-level, and Khan tensed.

Kirk turned and took a step towards him, his chest rising and falling rapidly, and then another, never breaking eye contact. When he was just a hairsbreadth away, Khan turned to face him head-on.

“I will kill you if you try to dominate me, you are aware, yes?”

Jim put a hand on Khan’s chest, his palm so hot it burned through the thin cloth of the tunic. “It would be _worth_ it.”

Khan really should have pushed Kirk away, should not have let him press closer and kiss him. Should have made the human acknowledge his superiority, his dominance…but he didn’t _want_ to at the moment. Somehow fighting with their tongues, feeling the heated body close to his, touching him, rubbing against him was infinitely more important.

When Kirk’s hands slid underneath his shirt, Khan knew that yes, he was going to let this happen.

Now.

Here.

It wasn’t like with McCoy at all. Kirk pushed and pulled at him, snarling when Khan pushed back. Each time Khan pushed him, Kirk would surge up undeterred and unafraid, refreshingly honest in his desires.

They lost their shirts pretty quickly. Nothing got ripped but that was mostly due to the fact Khan decided to cooperate. This time.

Kirk had an almost painful grip on his hip, bending down to bite hard at an exposed collarbone. It was like being doused with icewater, his skin prickling up in immediate goosebumps and breath shortening.

When the captain pressed his thigh between Khan’s, the Augment easily shifted his stance, allowing the man close enough to fit their groins together. It did nothing but irritate him though, the contact through the cloth nothing but a tease. Kirk kept worrying at the juncture of his shoulder and neck, his teeth leaving red welts in his haste. Khan’s own excitation was kicked into higher gear, the negligible pain a tease rather than a deterrent.

Kirk’s hands were working at Khan’s trousers already, opening them just as far as necessary. Once committed to a course of action, Khan didn’t hesitate. He twisted beneath Kirk, turning his back to the captain. It was no use pretending now, when his cock was hard and leaking, heart pounding like crazy.

The captain was as much a warrior as Khan, seizing the advantage and plastering himself to Khan’s back immediately. Khan shuddered at the contact. He pressed a hand to the metal wall in front of him, while with the other he gripped Kirk’s hip, making it abundantly clear that the human was welcome to his body.

Again showing his keen grasp of tactics, Kirk only pushed their clothes down enough to gain access to his goal, not bothering with stripping either of them. Khan bit back a moan as he felt the warm, blunt head of Kirk’s cock at his entrance. There were no words, no gentle touches between them, just the rut. Panting through his nose, Khan rolled his back into the push, relishing the sudden stretch and burn of penetration. He was loose enough, wet enough from his bout with McCoy that the penetration was both easy and infinitely pleasurable. 

The ragged sound that echoed in the confines of the turbolift was Kirk, gasping as he pushed in fully in one continuous move. Khan kept quiet, but it cost him. The sensation of Kirk’s cock forcing its way in, the fierce determination, the clear assumption he could _take_ it was dizzying. Khan couldn’t help but feel that should Kirk even attempt to treat him as McCoy did, there would be violence, and not the fun kind. Instead, Kirk was irreverent, challenging, pushing him in a way that very, very few had ever dared. Or survived.

The captain hooked one of his forearms across Khan’s chest, shamelessly using it as leverage to thrust harder, deeper on every return. The Augment clenched his teeth, stubbornly keeping quiet, unwilling to lose any more control.

“Let go,” Kirk gasped right into his ear, the scent of sweat and sex almost choking them.

Khan clenched his teeth harder against any sound, even as he spread his legs wider to allow Kirk more room.

The captain slid his free hand along Kahn’s flank, fingers splayed wide, until he reached the hard jut of the Augment’s hip. Then he pulled out completely, his cock leaving the sheath of Khan’s body. Confused, Khan almost turned to look at him, before he felt the brush of Kirk’s hand on his ass cheeks and then he was breached again. The first push of new penetration hurt a bit, his muscles stretching almost too wide to accept the flare of the invading cock before closing over the hard column of flesh. Kirk filled him in one slow move, and just as Khan thought he would have time to regain his composure, Kirk pulled out again. Almost immediately, he pushed in again, using his hand to guide his cock into Khan. 

Each time he did this, the breath was punched out of Khan, forcing him to think only of this, of this first moment of penetration when everything verged on too much, skirting the edge of pain. All he could focus on was that first push in, that stretch and heaviness when that cock invaded him, and then the rush of anticipation as Kirk withdrew completely. It didn't take long before Khan’s determination to remain silent crumbled; soon he was moaning on every rigid push, barely noticing the sweaty forehead pressed between his shoulder blades or the forearm across his chest, almost caging him. Just focussing on the moment of powerful, slow penetration. Eventually it became too much, and Khan dropped the hand from Kirk’s hip to his own cock, stroking it in fast movements just wanting to come, to break that unbearable pressure inside him.

As his body spasmed in the throes of release, Kirk dropped both hands to grasp Khan’s hips and simply rutted inside him, panting into Khan’s sweaty skin as he found his own release. 

For many moments, neither man could focus on anything but recovering their breath and powers of speech.

“Well _Captain_ ,” Khan said, snide tone firmly back in place. “You are certainly skilled in this art.” 

“Thank y—”

“But your attention to detail,” Khan went on, looking down at his body and noting the pale marks Kirk’s fingers had caused to bloom on his hips, “is, shall we say, somewhat lacking.”

“My _what_ is _what_?” Kirk said, between the panting breaths and the sounds of zippers being pulled up.

Khan continued as though Kirk had said nothing. “I should have thought your doctor boyfr--”

“You loved that and you know it!” Kirk bit out, with the usual disbelieving tone of one talented or lucky enough to usually get his own way. “I enjoyed myself, I can tell you that.”

Khan was surprised at the admission and secretly preened, but only said, “Of course you did.” Jim rolled his eyes and Khan decided that perhaps some mitigation was in order; after all, he _had_ loved it, not that he’d ever admit that. “You have stamina - for a human - and I won’t deny that you smell...pleasant. But the hands of a healer you do not have.” 

The ship’s finely-tuned engineering systems, sensing a spike in humidity in the turbolift, began blasting cool filtered air through a vent above them, effectively silencing the explicative Kirk spat out at Khan’s last comment.

Khan simply smirked again and, yanking the doors apart, exited the lift.

* * *

McCoy was sitting at a bench in Medbay, not thinking about anything, listening to the damned tribble chirping as he idly stroked it. There were any number of things he should be doing, but for the moment he was letting his mind just drift, remembering the sheer insanity of the last few days and _Khan_. He’d run into the Augment just an hour earlier. It could have been a completely innocent encounter if not for the long, hooded look Khan gave him as they passed each other. Khan just leaving the turbolift as McCoy was waiting to enter it. There was something akin to deeply hidden amusement in Khan’s eyes, a shadow of a smirk tugging at the corner of that surprisingly expressive mouth.

Khan had been the first to recover, his impeccable manners just another weapon in his arsenal. “Good evening, Doctor.” 

“Khan,” McCoy returned, trying not to notice the heady scent of an Omega in heat and failing. It seemed the Augment wasn’t over it yet.

“Have you made up with your captain yet?” The low rumble slid right down McCoy’s back, raising goosebumps in its wake.

_God. Fucking. Damn._

“Huh?” McCoy was too distracted by the way his body instantly switched from a vague ache of tiredness into rut mode. He was well aware that staying any longer in Khan’s presence would result in an erection that wouldn’t be gone for hours.

“After all he has nothing to hold over you now, does he? Open relationship, and all that...” With a decidedly smug look, Khan casually stepped out of the lift and strode calmly away, leaving a bewildered McCoy in his wake.

McCoy was halfway back to Medbay when the understanding of that little jab penetrated.

_The utter bastard._

Correction. _Bastards._

It was the first time in days he’d not had either some emergency or been lost in self-recrimination or wholly inappropriate jealousy. 

And of course that’s when Jim came walking into Medbay, not quite the spring in his step as maybe he should have, considering he’d been doing what McCoy figured he’d been. 

“Bones…” Jim started, then looked off to the side of the room, very much not wearing the look of an over-competent, overachieving playboy as McCoy had expected.

Professionalism warred with friendship. “Are you okay, Jim? Did Khan--?”

“I’m fine, Bones. I’m...” Jim looked everywhere but at him now. The floor, the bench, the tribble in McCoy’s hands. “I’m sorry. I was out of order the last time I was in here. I can blame the pheromones, the dynamic all I want, but still, that’s no excuse--”

“Jim, wait,” McCoy said, and his friend looked at him for the first time since entering the room. McCoy knew how hard it must have been for Jim to come here, say these things. Maybe not as a friend, but as a captain _and_ as another Alpha, it wouldn’t have come easy. “It wasn’t just you. I said some things I shouldn’t have. It’s this whole fucked-up situation. Bad enough we’ve got to deal with this dynamic, which you’d think we’d have learned to live with by now. But throw an Omega into the mix, and not just any Omega, for Pete’s sake, and you know things are going to get crazy. We should count ourselves fortunate there aren’t fights breaking out all over the ship. Khan managed to scare off the rest of the...competition.”

He hadn’t meant it to be funny, but it was, kind of, and Jim smiled. Already the mood in the room seemed to be lightening. McCoy finally seemed to realise what he was doing and set aside the now loudly-purring tribble and gestured to his office door. “Come on, I’ll buy you a drink.”

“Thanks, Bones.” Jim appeared relaxed now, pleased that their friendship wasn’t going to be compromised over this, this, whatever it was.

They sat down in McCoy’s office and he poured out two glasses of some lethal kind of alien liquor he’d taken off Chekov following their last shore leave.

Jim took a long sip and swallowed slowly. “Wow.”

McCoy grinned. “Purely for medicinal purposes, of course.”

“Of course,” Kirk said carefully, sounding as though his tongue wasn’t working properly.

 _I’m not going to ask,_ McCoy thought to himself, taking another sip. “So, how was it?” _Dammit_.

Jim sputtered around his next sip. He looked up into McCoy’s face. “You really want to know?”

McCoy leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on a box of equipment sitting next to the desk. “No, but tell me anyway.” 

He watched as Jim’s eyes glazed over slightly. “It was...hot. I mean really hot. If you know what I mean.”

“I take it you don’t just mean the temperature in the room.”

“The turbolift, actually.” Jim took another sip of his drink, averting his eyes from what he no doubt anticipated (correctly) was going to be a rebuke from his friend.

“Jim, honestly! I can’t leave you alone for ten minutes!” 

“Evidently, I can’t do the same with you, o-Alpha-with-the-perfect-hands.” Jim smirked up at McCoy.

“He said that?” _Khan_ said that?

Jim appeared lost in thought once again. “Well, not in so many words. But the sentiment was definitely made clear.” 

“Obviously the hormones talking.”

Jim broke out of his reverie. “So, do you think Khan’s over his heat?” His eyes still had that shine to them. Despite everything, it was clear the captain would love a repeat of his recent encounter. 

Well, so would McCoy, for that matter. The doctor thought about lying to his friend, but that would not only be cruel, it was also foolish; just being within ten feet of Khan would alert the captain that Khan was far from over his heat.

Instead, McCoy rose from his chair. It was time to go back to work. Too much thinking along these lines and he’d find himself unable to concentrate for the rest of the day and probably try something stupid. He did answer truthfully, though. “No, I think he’s still got several days to go. You need to be cautious around him, Jim.” Good advice for them both. He led Jim back towards the entrance to Medbay. “The attraction may only grow - for all of us - and you could hurt yourself, and him in the process.” 

At the door, McCoy turned and made to look at something over Jim’s shoulder. Jim looked around to see what had attracted his attention, and the doctor took the opportunity to inject the captain with the nutrient supplement he knew Jim needed, now more than ever.

Jim spun around and grabbed for the hypo, but the doctor was too fast, stepping back and out of the way. “Vitamins. You’re gonna need ‘em.”

“WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!” Jim exclaimed, rubbing his stinging neck. But there was no venom in his voice. McCoy knew Jim knew the doctor always knew what was best for him, that he wouldn’t be here now if not for McCoy.

“And rehydrate yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah, all right, Bones,” Jim said with a sheepish smile. 

McCoy smiled back as his friend left the room, feeling a hundred and ten times better than the last time he’d watched the captain leave Medbay.

* * *

“Come,” Khan said as the door chimed.

Both Kirk and McCoy entered, still in conversation. From the snippets of conversation he heard as the door closed behind them, Khan gathered that neither had expected to see the other there. By the abrupt halt to said conversation, it was clear their attention was quickly stolen by the sight of himself, standing in the middle of his quarters wearing nothing but his briefs. 

“I want you both together.” His demand was clear and concise; there should be no confusion. His experience in this century told him that mundane humans reacted better to short sentences. Besides the itch was driving him crazy. He thought he would have been done with the heat already, but of course not. His patience was already gone, not even a shred remaining. Definitely not enough to coddle fragile human egos. 

“You -”

“- what?”

Khan rolled his eyes. “Do I need to repeat myself, _gentlemen_?” Yes, he used _that_ tone. Mostly because he knew the effect it had on other people. He was met with vacant expressions and gaping mouths. Khan directed his next statement at the captain. “Given your little tantrum after having found out your lover had taken me, and our subsequent liaison in the turbolift, this will be better. It saves time and all the extraneous emotion.” 

And speaking of time, they were wasting it with this needless discussion. Khan began removing his briefs. “It’s clear that sexually, you complement each other well, which I suppose is at least part of the basis of your relationship-”

“WHAT?” This was delivered in stereo and actually stopped Khan in his tracks. 

“It’s not just I who think this; the crew feels you make a handsome, though relatively predictable couple. Still-”

“Again?” Kirk hurumped. “Why does everyone think we’re gay? It was like this all through the Academy.”

“Despite your best efforts to prove otherwise by sleeping with half the female population of San Francisco,” McCoy deadpanned.

“A strategy, I assume, by which he was hoping to rid himself of his obvious attraction to you,” Khan observed. He finished removing his briefs and tossed them aside. “Although it does explain the jealousy the captain displayed in Medbay.”

“Hey!” The venom in Kirk’s response was mitigated by a widening of his eyes as Khan began stroking himself to hardness.

“It does not matter. You’re both here, you both clearly want me _and_ each other, so we now shall put aside this fascinating psychological study in workplace relationships, and get down to it. I’m still in heat and you both are the only source of relief I can deign to avail myself of.” 

“I...” Kirk started. Then he looked at McCoy for a long moment. 

The doctor looked back. Something passed between them, Khan was sure of it. But McCoy merely shrugged and Kirk reached over his head to pull off his shirt.

“Doctor.” Khan pulled the doctor’s attention back to himself, away from the rather nice sight of the captain disrobing. 

The doctor took another long look at Khan touching himself, then resolutely strode over to the bed. He parked himself on it and began to remove his boots. Khan went to the bed, turned to briefly watch as Kirk tripped over himself trying to remove his own boots, then looked back to the doctor. “Have you done this before?”

“What? Had sex with an Augment and my best friend? No, I haven’t,” McCoy replied gruffly, and Khan recognised the doctor’s standard tetchiness when it covered his apprehension or insecurity.

“A drink might help loosen you up, Bones,” Kirk suggested from the floor, where he had sat down to remove the other boot.

“A little drink might help you as well,” Khan said, and with absolutely no preamble and no shame, he strode to the middle of the room and pressed his now-hard cock to Kirk’s lips.

Kirk looked up at him, outrage and amusement warring in his eyes, and a certain kind of wry acknowledgement. Kirk wasn’t the only one to play games in the bedroom, and Khan could and would challenge the captain. With his eyes still crinkled in reluctant amusement, Kirk leaned in and bit Khan’s hip, never breaking eye contact. And then, with characteristic fearlessness, he took as much of Khan’s cock into his mouth as he could. 

The wet heat and pressure made Khan gasp for a moment, one hand reaching for Kirk’s head instinctively before dropping uselessly to his side. Kirk was challenging him, as well, but Khan wasn’t going to just give up like this. Working off his knowledge of Kirk’s promiscuous past and making sure to keep eye contact, he slowly pushed his hips forward, forcing more of his cock inside the captain’s mouth, inside his _throat_. 

Kirk blinked rapidly and Khan felt the man’s throat constricting spasmodically around his girth, but his gaze never faltered. Blue eyes stayed fixed on blue-green as Khan slowly withdrew, enjoying the sight of those lips stretched wide and already slick with saliva, before pushing back in again. Slowly. Ruthlessly. As deep as he could go, and Kirk did nothing to stop him.

A sound from the other end of the room pulled Khan’s attention away. A hushed, choked moan. When he looked up, McCoy was nearly naked, just his briefs left. One of his hands was pressed tightly to the impressive bulge in his underwear.

“Just looking, Doctor?” Khan taunted gently, aware that Kirk, too, was watching the doctor now.

What happened next was a surprise even though it shouldn’t have been. The doctor was emotionally savvy enough to recognize the permission Khan gave them, even if Kirk was stuck just staring at the moment, Khan’s cock still between his lips. McCoy crossed the room with remarkable speed for an unaugmented human, catching Khan’s chin in his hand and pressing a hungry kiss to Khan’s mouth. It wasn’t shy in the least, strong, sure, competent like the man himself, arousal stripping the veneer of gentleness right off.

McCoy’s action broke the tableau. Kirk released Khan’s cock and rose as well, both men boxing Khan into a cage of flesh. One in front of him, kissing him as if he was a drowning man offered his first drink of water, the other behind, hands now everywhere, licking and biting at any flesh his lips could reach. One touched him with strong, competent hands, the other grasped and pushed, not the least afraid.

They stumbled to the bed, McCoy climbing on first and watching Khan with hungry eyes. The scent of Alpha was rapidly growing in the room, making Khan lose some of his control. He was already getting wet, an uncomfortable Omega trait, making it all the easier for an Alpha to simply push his cock inside, without the need of preparation.

Both men were hard, rubbing their erections against his skin shamelessly. Kirk was definitely the more aggressive one, already pushing Khan onto his back and nudging him to spread his legs. 

Khan cast a glance towards the doctor, the addition of a third being new to him after all, though the added dimension of the dynamic seemed to be helping him shed any apprehension he might have felt. McCoy seemed content to kiss and touch them both for the moment, so the Augment accepted the inevitable. With a long, easy stretch he parted his knees enough to let Kirk crawl between them. This position had its advantages Khan decided, luxuriating in the golden sensation of skin covering him.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Kirk stated, remarkably calmly considering he was so hard he was leaking already. Khan could _smell_ it. 

As much as it irked him, in his heat the words just made Khan’s state worse, made the itch worse.

“And then,” Kirk continued, his voice dropping into a husky growl, setting his hands on Khan’s thighs and sliding up them until he reached the warm juncture of thigh and pelvis. “I will probably do it again.”

McCoy chose this moment to remind them of his existence. “You’ll have to wait your turn, Jim,” he murmured while pressing a line of warm, wet kisses to Khan’s neck, making the Augment arch to accommodate him.

One of the doctor’s hands slid down Khan’s belly, ghosting over his cock and sliding down between his legs, unerringly finding that already wet place between Khan’s cheeks.

The Augment hissed at the first finger that pushed into him. It was easy, almost too easy, letting McCoy slide his finger as deep as he wanted with no resistance whatsoever. The doctor pressed another finger inside almost immediately, and Khan’s body accepted that too without even a token protest.

When Kirk joined in, adding his own two fingers to those already inside him, the Augment arched with a moan, panting. “Less talking gentlemen, more fucking.” he ordered through clenched teeth.

With a chuckle, Jim pulled his fingers out and took hold of his cock, lining it up and starting to push in even before the doctor finished pulling his fingers out. 

Khan hissed, tossing his head, briefly confused by the sensation of the doctor’s fingers pulling out as the same time as Kirk’s cock was pushing in, stretching him, filling in a way nothing, absolutely nothing else ever could. It was hard and gloriously-sized, warm and heavy _inside_ him. It felt right, almost like a relief, to finally have that incredible itch scratched. Almost unconsciously, Khan tilted his hips into the first thrust, and then the next, hooking his knee around Kirk’s shoulder to get more leverage, to give the man more access. The next thrust was deep enough to have Jim’s balls slapping against his ass and it was as if something sparked inside him. 

Khan arched into each and every thrust, panting, when he felt movement on his other side. McCoy pressed his head to Khan’s shoulder, angled down so that he could watch Jim fucking him with abandon, and jerking himself off. Khan grabbed McCoy’s wrist tightly, but carefully enough not to damage him, and said through clenched teeth, “Wait. Not until you get inside me.” 

His throat felt raw, his voice coming out husky and so low it sounded more like a growl than his usual timbre.

That seemed to spur the captain on as well, making him curse and curl his hand around the leg Khan had thrown over his shoulder, making him thrust even harder. They were both sweaty and lost in the sound and smell of sex, of the sharp scent of precome and the obscene sound of slapping flesh on every hard thrust in.

He was close, the pressure in him on the brink of breaking when Kirk suddenly stopped moving. It took effort to open his eyes and focus them on the flushed face hovering above him. Kirk lips were swollen from all the kissing and biting the man had done, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. His pupils were so big, they covered almost all of the blue. As glassy as his eyes looked, they were focused squarely on Khan’s face.

The captain pushed his thighs wider apart, forcing him into an obscenely exposed position as he leaned forwards, one of his arms on the sheets next to Khan’s head, the other curled around his thigh, keeping it pressed flat to the bed.

“Khan…” he said, voice rough, as his hips pushed up helplessly, as if he could push his cock any deeper into Khan than it already was. “I…” He broke again, biting his lip. His eyes skittered to the side before coming back to rest on his face, determined and yet _scared_ somehow. Khan blamed his addled mind and the wretched heat for the time it took him to understand the unspoken question.

 _Knotting_.

The captain was asking Khan if he could knot him.

The first, instinctive response should have been a violent rejection, the way it usually was with the rare partners he’d allowed himself during past heats. Too vulnerable, too _intimate_.

He stared at Kirk, oddly indecisive, and then he felt the doctor's touch again. Sliding down his arm, that gentle yet strong hand closed over his wrist offering something to anchor him, wordlessly encouraging. McCoy couldn’t be sure Khan would allow him the same favor – being knotted by two Alphas in a row was an unheard of thing. Yet that presence beside him, instead of throwing him out of heat only seemed to push him deeper still. Khan needn’t be so much on guard, there was somebody else to watch over him, to stay strong on his behalf for now. All were safe, including him.

He pulled his wrist away from McCoy’s grip, not because he wanted to reject the man, but because he didn’t want to break the doctor’s arm unwittingly as he slowly nodded his acquiescence.

Kirk took a shuddering breath, closing his eyes and letting his head hang down for a moment. 

Khan first smelled the sudden spike in pheromones, the unmistakable scent of an Alpha ready to knot, before he _felt_ it.

It started slow, the base of the cock buried in him stretching in a way that made it impossible not to notice. Khan curled his hands in the sheets beneath him, breathing out slowly as he felt the stretch becoming harsher, growing quicker in a heartbeat. Even as stretched as he was, having been fucked relentlessly already, it was almost too much. He panted as the cock inside him filled out to a size that was difficult to take, difficult to _breathe_ around. Big and heavy, it was pressing at his insides in a strange, unfamiliar way. 

Above him Kirk was clinging to his thigh hard enough to bruise Khan this time, sweat beading at his hairline and dripping from the tip of his nose onto Khan’s skin. It was hard to notice anything beyond what was being forced inside him, heavy and undeniable, stretching him so painfully, so _right_. 

Khan blocked out everything around him, closing his eyes and not even caring what kind of sounds he made when Kirk moved his hips, circling them, sending shocks of pain mixed liberally with pleasure, forcing Khan to meet the challenge of the stretch head on. All his muscles tensed, locking up tight, forcing a shocked sound out of Kirk. The captain pushed in a bit more and _swelled_ even more, forcing Khan to go limp in sheer self-preservation.

He felt hands on his face, tilting it sideways, familiar scent, and lips on his. He was too out of it to if to offer much more than limp compliance; all his senses were focused inwards on that sweetly horrifying pressure inside him, the inescapable tiny thrusts that punched the breath right out of him. When he felt a firm but gentle hand close over his cock his whole body spasmed, coming like his life depended on it. It hurt, tensing around the huge intrusion inside him. He made some kind of wretched sound that was swallowed by the doctor’s mouth, the man’s tongue just as firmly inside Khan as Kirk’s cock. No part of him was left empty, he was filled everywhere, hard and good and just _perfect_.

With each pulse, Khan tensed around the knot inside him, sending a sharp spike of pain through his body and then relaxing when another wave of pleasure washed over him, washing his mind clear of any coherent thought. 

McCoy was still kissing him, swallowing all the sounds the Augment was making, his hand no longer stroking, just holding his faintly-twitching cock in an oddly intimate gesture.

Kirk hadn’t come yet, eyes squeezed tightly shut and hips _still_ moving. The captain was making circular motions, tiny little thrusts that pulled at Khan’s tender insides. It was too much now, his body over-sensitive and still twitchy after his orgasm, little shocks causing him to tighten up periodically.

Khan whimpered, perversely grateful for McCoy muffling all his sounds. It was too much, he couldn't stand it but he never wanted it to _stop_.

It took eternity for Kirk to come, for the man to freeze, arch in a tense bow above Khan, and swell to impossible size inside him. The augment could feel the knot pulsing in time with the pulses of come the captain was pumping inside him, and it pushed another whining sound out of him. He could feel the pleasurable tingle of an Alpha coming inside him during his heat, a biological reward for following his instincts. It was almost too much, his body so far beyond oversensitive. He tossed his head, almost grateful for the weight of the captain on him, anchoring him in the here and now.

The new position pulled at the knot inside him, sending shocks of overwhelming sensation through his body. A distant part of Khan’s mind knew it would take Kirk some minutes to come down enough to be able to safely pull out, but that didn’t change the fact his body was burning and achy, restlessly twitching. He tilted his head into the sloppy kiss offered by the panting captain, shivering at the other set of lips pressed to the tense tendon of his neck, the heated body pressed all along his flank. He could feel the doctor’s hard cock pressed against his hip, smearing fluid on his skin, and thought that yes, yes he would have that too, even if his body was already unbearably overcome.

The heat was almost stifling with both of those men plastered to his body. Kirk stretched over him, kissing carelessly anywhere he could reach, his knot slowly softening inside Khan, lazy and spent. McCoy was a tight coil of tension beside him, hips thrusting a little to gain some stimulation. Those _hands_ were wandering over Khan’s skin restlessly, lips and teeth wandering the length of his neck and shoulder, the doctor obviously trying to control himself, even though he was left completely unsatisfied.

It took a long while, a testament to the sheer size of Kirk’s knot, before they could separate. When Kirk shifted, gaining leverage to pull back, McCoy reached between Khan’s legs, his fingers caressing the vulnerable stretch of Khan’s testicles before sliding lower, fingertips gently tracing the swollen rim, stretched around the remnants of Kirk’s knot. Both Kirk and Khan made ragged sounds as McCoy let his hand slide over them both while they carefully separated. As the captain’s cock finally slipped free in a rush of natural lubrication and come, the doctor immediately pushed in three of his fingers, obviously wanting badly to be inside.

Khan outright moaned, twitching his hips helplessly.

“Shh,” the doctor murmured in his ear. “I know. Just… let me, please, just a little,” he was saying as he shamelessly fucked Khan with three long fingers, hand wedged firmly between Khan’s and Kirk’s hips.

Because of the doctor's attentions, Khan never actually went soft. His cock was half-hard, tender and hovering undecided between complete hardness and softening up the rest of the way.

Kirk rolled over to lie on his side, head propped on one hand, watching Khan and McCoy with an oddly soft look in his eyes. Between the compliments murmured in his ear and the way Kirk watched him, Khan felt more exposed than he had when he was spread on the captain's knot.

He was about to protest when Kirk leaned down and pressed his lips to Khan’s chest, sliding them to his nipple and biting gently. McCoy kept pushing those fingers inside him, fingertips pressing ruthlessly against Khan’s already tormented prostate, murmuring gentle encouragement into his ear. At the same time, Kirk kept scraping his teeth over the closest nipple and pulling at it, adding new sensations to his already oversensitive body.

Almost... Almost...

Then it peaked, and he felt his heat break. 

As efficient as his metabolism was, it started flushing the hormones out of his body immediately. In a few minutes he would be as calm and collected as if nothing had happened, and yet… 

He didn’t want to stop. As his thoughts became clearer Khan could sense that the doctor was touching him this way because he probably thought McCoy would be left hanging anyway. 

Jim was now bending over Khan’s half-hard cock and managing to take most of it in his mouth, cheerfully sucking and making Khan almost gasp and curl up around the blond head. McCoy, as if reading the captain's mind or maybe communicating somehow outside of Khan’s notice, chose that exact moment to press forcefully against his prostate. And he didn’t _stop_. The sensations were building up and up again, his tormentors weren’t relenting, and Khan was vocalising now, crying out, intoxicated and _helpless_.

Something broke inside Khan then. Something like an orgasm but not, his body twitchy, vulnerable, his cock still only slightly harder than before Kirk had started tormenting him with his wet tongue and heated mouth. McCoy didn’t pull his fingers out but stopped deliberately pressing on Khan’s prostate. The Augment pushed the captain away from his groin, panting harshly. Jim was smirking, pleased with himself, wiping saliva and precome from his chin, blue eyes focused on Khan, not with an Alpha’s superiority but with pure male smugness. This wasn’t what Khan had expected. Neither of them was what he expected them to be and maybe, just maybe, he had judged them wrong.

He leaned away from them now, the doctor’s fingers slipping from his body, and rose from the bed in a graceful move that was pure willpower. His legs trembled and his ass aching in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time, but he would be damned if he’d let the other men notice. Khan went to the water dispenser in the wall closest to the bed, feeling both sets of eyes on his back. He got a glass of water and drank it in one go, then filled another and drank it more slowly.

It was a hard to swallow realisation that yes, he was going to let McCoy knot him now. After having already been knotted once. When his heat was very much broken. When his body was so overstimulated his legs trembled.

He was going to do this because he _wanted_ to. 

Wanted McCoy. 

Wanted _both_ of them.

Putting the glass aside, he turned back to the bed, taking in the sight of Jim sitting at the edge of the bed, blond hair mussed, a sense of sated self-satisfaction surrounding him. McCoy was still sprawled on the bed, eyes closed, head pressed back into the sheets, one hand squeezing tightly at his rigidly hard cock. He seemed almost in pain, tense and sweaty. 

That wasn’t right.

Khan rather thought McCoy would look good with that same sated aura only an Alpha after knotting could have.

With a decisive step, he stalked over to the bed and climbed onto it, not stopping until he was kneeling over McCoy’s outstretched body, head held high and a strong thigh bracketing either hip. He looked down imperiously at the doctor’s astonished face.

The human doctor was flushed and sweaty, panting as he stared up at Khan. His eyes were liquid with want, but there was awe there too. It stroked the banked fires in Khan, seeing the man look at him as if he was rare and precious. He loved Kirk’s strength and self-confidence, the way the man would push at him without fear. To his surprise he enjoyed the softer, thoughtful side of the doctor too.

It was easy to take hold of the man’s erection and sink down on it. Khan was still well-stretched from before, everything messy and wet. As he lowered himself down, he watched McCoy’s face. It twisted into a rictus of overstated pleasure, his hands flying to Khan’s hips and grabbing hard. The doctor had been kept waiting too long, was at the point where it seemed all he wanted was to do was come, and his usual control was breaking down. Even before Khan was fully seated, McCoy thrust up, forcing the rest of his length inside. Khan gasped, despite Kirk’s efforts, still over-sensitive for this kind of rough treatment. As the Augment bent to brace himself on the doctor’s shoulders, he thought rather wildly that being knotted again, in this condition, was going to _break_ him.

Khan pushed back, giving the doctor something to fuck into at last. McCoy was panting, more primal now than Kirk, even. He wasn’t being gentle at all, keeping a tight hold on Khan’s hips and using it to pull Khan down to meet his thrusts. The stretch was almost too much, his body protesting being filled again, but it was also _glorious_. It was just easy enough, just deep enough to stoke the heat inside Khan again. His cock swelled again, not nearly as hard as he could be, but definitely hard enough, giving Khan something to focus on besides that relentless erection forcing its way inside him over and over again. 

The doctor had been waiting for so long, had kept himself so rigidly in control, it appeared that it was now, perversely, harder for him to come.

“Yes,” Khan panted out. “Now.” 

He had the pleasure of seeing the doctor’s eyes widen, disbelief and something more filling them. He could tell the man was on the verge of asking again, probably knowing, as a doctor, how impossible it might be to endure being knotted twice in a row. 

He didn’t say a word though. Just pulled Khan down and let go with a strangled sound. 

After so long waiting, McCoy’s knot expanded at an incredibly fast rate. Khan shuddered. As he had known, it was too much, too soon. The stretch went from good, to incredible, and straight into unbearable in a heartbeat. The unyielding flesh inside him felt bigger than anything he’d ever had, and _that_ was probably why no one did this outside of a heat. Khan had no idea if he was making any sound at all, if he was even breathing, only feeling his knees give out. He toppled back, McCoy’s sweaty grip on his hips slipping. The sudden change in pressure inside him threatened to overwhelm him with the suddenness, and he wasn’t going to last… His back hit a warm, muscled chest, strong arms encircling him and stopping his fall.

Kirk was behind him, holding him up, letting Khan half recline on him while he breathed deeply, attempting to center himself. McCoy looked like he wanted to be worried, maybe even to stop, but the animal instinct driving him was too powerful. All he could do was still himself completely, eyes squeezed shut, face flushed and sweaty with exertion, panting as if he run a marathon. 

“Khan,” McCoy gasped out, his voice _wrecked_.

The Augment didn't have the strength or the mental capability to answer. It hurt so much, but so good, to be stretched like that without the comfortable haze of heat to blur the edges. The flesh inside him seemed immovable, unforgiving as a rock, but warm. Warm and covered in silky smooth skin. Khan became aware of his own tension, the way he was afraid to let go and sink on the doctor completely, afraid of letting that huge thing even deeper inside him.

It was Kirk who cupped his - unbelievably – still-hard cock and stroked it gently. It was Kirk who put his other hand on Khan’s hip, right over one of the doctor’s hands, twined their fingers together on his skin, and _pushed down_ , forcing Khan to sink lower. Actually _forcing_ him. At this moment, Khan barely recognised himself. His body wasn’t his own, just this helpless, twitching mess, lost in the overload of sensation, unable to distinguish pleasure from pain any more. 

Khan now wasn’t in any condition to do anything but let the two men do whatever they pleased with his body. All he could do was pant and try to stay conscious, starbursts of painful pleasure exploding beneath his lids, mind filled to the brim with the awareness of the unyielding knot inside him. 

When he felt McCoy start to come, the knot expanding even further inside him, pushing him so far Khan wasn’t sure he could ever stand to be penetrated again, it was a relief that almost made him sob. He came right after, his cock jerking fitfully in Kirk’s sure grip, body spasming around that huge intrusion inside him, once again bringing him to the edge of blacking out. 

Minutes or maybe hours later, only half-conscious, he let Kirk and McCoy arrange him between them. Everything was hazy and soft, and for once Khan didn't feel the need to establish control, content just to be taken care of.

*

As McCoy and Jim lay exhausted on the ruined sheets, the Augment rose and strode into the bathroom.

Emerging minutes later, naked and still damp from the shower, Khan smirked at the two supine Starfleet officers. Then he practically preened as he stretched deliciously and began dressing. 

Despite being nearly fucked out, McCoy felt something in his belly tighten, realising that although the Omega’s heat seemed to have passed, the pheromones from that perfect body were still circulating through the musky air. And Jim and he didn’t have augmented metabolisms capable of purging their receptiveness to them, despite any augmented blood transfusions one of them might have had. Just to be sure, McCoy lifted his head to look at the captain. Nope, he wasn’t going anywhere soon; he looked as exhausted as the doctor felt. 

Khan was actually _humming_ while he finished dressing. McCoy just stared. He might still be the scariest, sexiest son-of-a-bitch the doctor had ever seen, but he never failed to surprise. McCoy just shook his head, then wished he hadn’t; his muscles were sore. All of them. He was going to need full-body rejuv. 

Jim stirred beside him, sighing quietly and turning over onto his front, an arm carelessly wrapping around the doctor. 

_Maybe not rejuvenation_ , McCoy thought. _Maybe a full body massage…_

He looked over at Jim’s face and was surprised to see those lovely blue eyes, not closed in weariness, but focussed on McCoy instead. 

He felt Jim’s fingers lazily begin stroking his flank. McCoy’s skin, still warmed from earlier exertions, now formed goosebumps where Jim caressed it. 

McCoy thought he heard a low chuckle and the door swished closed. Or maybe he dreamed it. He was so tired, but still inexplicably a little on edge. Or maybe not; this whole experience had been as bizarre as it had been fulfilling. And it appeared to be far from over.

McCoy blinked at Jim, who slowly smiled, moving the hand from McCoy’s body to trace his lips with a tentative finger. 

McCoy took a deep breath and let it out and slowly. “So…”

* * *

Khan sat in front of his private workstation, staring blindly at the screen that had long since gone into energy saving mode. His heat had been over for weeks but his mind kept coming back to the events that had transpired between the captain, the doctor and him. The fact that Khan hadn’t participated in a threesome before was not the only thing that had made the experience so unique.

It was all the other factors.

His heats usually lasted around ten days, testing both his patience and sanity. He hated the lack of control the hormones brought, the shameful way his body was so damned _willing_ to submit to any testosterone-laden Alpha he met. It was only being surrounded by mundane human Alphas that had kept him from doing just that. The delay and apparent lack of choice had made him more irritated, more violent than usual, fighting that instinct, ashamed to even have it. 

But this time the heat had been over in barely five days, and instead of vague exhaustion and unsettled feeling that would haunt him for weeks, he was oddly content, relaxed, centered. Some of that was probably just a biological reward for following his instincts for once, but that couldn’t account for everything. 

As sexual partners, both McCoy as well as Kirk were uniquely suited to him. Kirk challenged him, pushed him, bit at him until Khan wanted to snarl. He fucked with abandon, without mercy or fear. McCoy was a completely different kind of lover: calm, competent, and the man’s self control was astonishing. He was brave too, but in a different way. Instead of challenging Khan, he was not afraid to be gentle with him. The doctor had touched him with a slow reverence, with the pure joy of companionship, respect. Between the both of them they had completely arrested Khan’s attention. Now, weeks later Khan realised that somewhere in the middle of his heat, he’d stopped noticing other Alphas completely. 

He thought about the way he’d let them control him in that last encounter. Sometimes, his hip where both McCoy and Kirk had touched him to _push_ him down on the doctor’s knot, burned. More than once, Khan caught himself touching that place. He was self-aware enough to realise that there was much more meaning in that encounter than just sex. For the first time in his life, Khan had consciously allowed somebody else to take control of him. It should have been terrifying. He should have hated it.

He had not.

As much as he liked to insult their intelligence and strength, in the privacy of his own mind, Khan had to admit he admired both Starfleet officers. There was no shame in what he’d allowed to happen between them, none but what he had convinced himself of.

And the two Alphas had allowed themselves to examine their own relationship, as well, altering it to what it naturally seemed to have been all along. Exploring that together could only improve any future encounters the three of them might have. Of which he'd certainly consider taking advantage.

If he were being honest with himself, he’d known he was going to submit to both Alphas when he’d called them to his room. He also knew he would do it again; the sense of sameness, of being centered that he’d experienced afterwards was not something he would deny himself.

Turning the workstation back on was a matter of seconds, and bypassing the security around certain private personnel records took just a few moments. 

He was sure now of what he wanted. It was time to make his Alphas realise that too.

* * *

One month later...

_ping_

“Whawassat?” McCoy stuck his head out of the small bathroom in Jim’s quarters. He was freshly showered, wearing nothing but a towel and holding a frothy toothbrush in his hand. His mouth was full of toothpaste.

Jim glanced over at him from where he stood, pulling his gold tunic on over a black undershirt. He smiled at McCoy. “I love how you still use those things. Even if you do get that stuff all over the place.” He gestured to the minty bubbles now dribbling down McCoy’s chin.

McCoy ducked back into the bathroom and came out a moment later, froth-free. “Don’t start. Some things _haven’t_ been improved over time.”

Jim smiled at him, then went to his desk where his computer was still pinging, trying to get his attention. He clicked a button, then scowled at the screen. “What the…”

McCoy, slightly concerned, joined him. “Looks like your personal schedule.” 

Jim nodded. “It is. Except it’s just alerted me to something that I’m sure I didn’t put in there. What’s _this_?” He motioned to a date some two standard months from now. “The whole week’s been blacked out.” Leaning closer, he narrowed his eyes. “For ‘ _personal reasons_ ’? What the hell is that?”

McCoy read over his shoulder, pausing for a long moment. Suspicion rose in him and he exhaled loudly. “Lemme just check something. May I?” He reached around Jim and typed something into the computer. A different schedule appeared with the same dates marked as _personal_. 

“That’s _your_ schedule, isn’t it?” Jim said. “I didn’t think the duty rotas for Medbay were that up-to-date.” Jim knew McCoy well enough to know how much he hated the administrative duties that came along with the CMO’s job.

“They aren’t,” McCoy confirmed. “I didn’t put this in there.”

“Well, I didn’t either!” Jim said.

“Looks like we’ve been hacked.” He pointed at the screen and the week in question, now sure of why it’d been singled out. “If I’m not mistaken, these days correspond with Khan’s next heat.”

McCoy caught a surprised, and maybe a little bit pleased, look on Jim’s face before the captain hid the unguarded expression beneath uncomplicated cheer. “Of course they do. Sneaky bastard.” McCoy noticed that the captain’s smile merely widened.

“Jim, you don’t seriously expect us to...comply...with this, do you?” He gestured at the screen again. “I think we both know what it means.”

Jim tried to leer salaciously at his CMO, but there was definitely something pleading in his eyes. It was different now, they both knew it, no longer just a no-strings-attached adventure. McCoy felt something warm turn over in his chest, growing rapidly when he realised Jim cared enough to ask, to consider McCoy’s opinion before jumping into something head first again. McCoy nodded, letting Jim know that yes, he was game. He was an Alpha after all, and who in his right mind would pass up an Omega like Khan anyway?

Jim chuckled.

McCoy rolled his eyes, knowing that Jim could read all of this in his face.

And that only made Jim grin more widely at him. He slapped a warm hand against McCoy’s back.

“Come on, Bones! It’s gonna be fun.”

The end.


End file.
